Wedding Dress
by DaddyLittleGirl15
Summary: How do you watch the love of your life get married to someone else? What happens to your heart if you do?


Wedding Dress

**All right belong to Cassandra Clare**

_Some say it's not over 'till it's over  
Guess this is really over now  
There's something I gotta say before I let you go  
Listen_

Clary watched with a sad smile as Aline made her way down the aisle to him. All the while think that it should be her up there. It should be her day, their day. It should have been her happily ever after. She couldn't stand to look at him, not yet, she would break down if she did.

_When you have a fight with him  
sometimes you cry and feel sad and blue  
I become hopeful my heart aches secretly  
then just a hint of your smile can make feel fine again_

She knew this day would come, she had lived with that knowledge, for as long as she had known him. He didn't belong to her, he never had. Yet that didn't help the pain go away, pain that wouldn't leave her alone even in her dreams.

_To keep you from figuring out how I feel about you  
Coz then we would drift apart  
I hold my breath, bite my lips  
Oh, please leave him and come to me_

Aline made it to him. Clary had to see him, at least one last time. She followed Aline's gaze and her heart stopped beating. Jace stood at the alter looking so breathtaking. It broke her heart. She let herself indulge in the rare moment. She studied him without abandon. He stood tall and proud holding out his hand for his future wife, and Clary couldn't stand it anymore.

_Baby, please don't take his hand  
Coz you should be my lady  
I've been waiting for you for so long  
Please look at me now_

_Please don't take her hand._She felt herself think, but she knew it was to late the moment their hands connected. Clary felt her eyes begin to water. Her heart being completely destroyed. She made her way quickly out of the church. Once she knew she was safely out of sight, she ran, ran for all she was worth. She felt the sobs over take her.

_When the music starts  
You will vow to spend  
The rest of your life with him  
How I prayed every night  
This day would never come_

She couldn't run fast enough. She couldn't get away. She felt like dying. She tried to escape the memories, his laugh, his voice, his smile, how safe she felt when he held her, the pain of seeing him with someone else, how it felt when he told her. The day he signed her death warrant.

_T__he wedding dress you're wearing It's not me (next to you)  
Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no  
You never knew how I felt about you  
And I hated you so  
Sometimes I wished you would be unhappy_

She remembered how happy she felt when she had seen him. It had been months since the last time they met. Her happiness was quickly ripped away with the news. Jace and Aline would get married. The love of her life would leave her forever. She had tried so hard to hide the fact that she was dying a little more inside every time she saw then together. She pretended to be happy for them. She had promised herself that she would be there for him, on this special day. But she couldn't, she wasn't strong enough.

_Now I have no more tears left to cry  
When I'm by myself I talk to you like you're here  
I've felt so restless every night  
Maybe I've known all along this would happen  
I close my eyes and dream an endless dream  
Please leave him and come to me_

Clary didn't remember falling, yet she had stopped running a while ago, she was sprawled on the floor, she look at her surroundings but couldn't make anything out. Though she knew that it would be hard to find her here. She was alone. She pushed herself into a sitting position, trying to stop the tears. She felt a distinct sting in her left ankle. Somewhere in her mind she knew that it was broken, yet she couldn't make herself care. The only thing she cared about, was the only thing she wanted to forget

_Baby, don't take his hand when he comes to you  
Coz you should be my lady  
I've been waiting for you for so long  
Look at me now_

"Jace" she held herself in a fetal position, trying with all her might to keep herself together. She tried to suppress her memories of him. She had tried to fight her love for him from the very begging , but it had resulted in only pain. It was a task she was never able to accomplish

_When the musi__c starts you will vow to spend  
the rest of your life with him how I prayed every night  
this day would never come_

"I love you" It was the first time she had ever allowed herself to say that aloud. Then suddenly the images came without a stop. She saw herself walking down the alter to me him. She saw him hold their daughter, a little red headed girl, a child of a few months, while a blond headed boy took his first step. She saw herself in his arms, kissing him. She saw things that she knew would never happen. Her sobs became louder as the images flashed through her mind.

_The wedding dress you're wearing  
It's not me (next to you)  
Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no_

"Please come back to me" She whispered to herself, knowing that the message would never reach his ears. Knowing she would have to learn to live without him. She'd have to teach herself to detach herself from her emotions while around him. Clary wouldn't be able to live without him in her life, yet she knew that she'd have to pay a price to be near him. She'd dye slowly by having him in his life, and never being able to tell him she loved him.

_Please be happy with him__  
So that I can forget you  
Please forget how miserable I looked  
It's going to be unbearably hard for me  
For a long while to come_

She'd have to see him live out his life with someone he loved, while she suffered from the background. She'd be miserable, but as long as he had a smile on his face she'd be able to survive. As long as he was happy, she'd be okay.

"Jace, I love you!" She said on last time to herself, she'd make sure to be there for him, she'd make sure to bury her feelings for him. As long as he was smiling she'd be able to do it.

"I love you."

"Clary!" She turned around at the sound of her name. And she felt her heart stop when she saw who was in front of her.

"Clary"

**Okay guys so what do you think?? Good, bad?? Please review and give me your opinion. By the way. The song I used is called Wedding Dress by T****aeyang. The song is originally in Korean. So of course the lyrics are translated. I hope they are correct. Personal I love the song and I think its awesome. I'll post the link for the video on my page, for anyone who might want to see it. Okay enough of my author babble, any questions you know where to find me. RRVIEW!!!! See you later! _**_  
_


End file.
